Forgotten Fears
by Chase 'N' Dreams
Summary: Pan is kidnapped after her birth and is sent to work as a slave. She was raised by a kind family up until she turned seven where she is then sent away. When she turned sixteen she got taken again but it was much different than getting sent away.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone my first story I I hope you enjoy it. :-D**

**Fun Facts:**

**Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter and 4 years younger than Trunks**

**This is an AU but parts of the regular story will be mention**

**Possible chance the rating may change**

**This will be a Trunks/Pan much later into the story but otherwise do the three Ds. _D_on't read, _D_on't hate, cause I _D_on't care :D**

**Please No flames or rude comments. Helpful tips are cool**

**We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters only this plot!**

**Summary: Pan is kidnapped after her birth and sent to work as a slave. She is raised by a kind family until she was able to work. When she turned 7, Pan got sent to another family as their maid. Then when she was 16, a man stole her from the family and did horrible things to her that affects her life alot.**

* * *

**The biggest thanks goes to my Beta, Kim. You're the greastest!**

**And to my friend, Kaitlyn, for her invention of Pan's middle name. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Everyone stared in awe at Chi-Chi's new-born daughter. She had raven-black hair, and behind her closed eyelids were dark brown eyes. Her name was Pan Gabriella Son.

She had a soft orange blanket with her name on it. Chi-Chi had the biggest grin on her face. She finally had a daughter that she could have tea parties with, play dress-up, and go shopping with! Pan would eventually take up fighting with her brothers and father, but Chi-Chi wouldn't allow her to get too much into it like her husband and sons. She looked over at Goku, and handed him the sleeping girl.

A small smile escaped Goku's lips as he held his baby girl. He felt the nervousness build up inside of him. He had been through this twice before, but this time it was a girl. A small, fragile little angel he could spoil. He knew that she would be a strong young woman with a great mate, one day. Goku could already tell that, because of the saiyan blood coursing through her veins. Pan would also want to fight, but he knew his wife wouldn't let her do anything more than train.

Trunks sat on his mother's lap, and could see the small girl. For some reason, he thought she was just the prettiest thing ever. He just wanted to always be around her, and protect her from everything bad. Trunks thought he would only have to do it for his sister, but it looked like someone else was added to the list.

**XxXxXxXx**

After everyone had a chance to hold her, Pan was sent to get a health check, and would be able to go home once they were done. The doctor put on rubber gloves and a mask before moving to the baby. A figure came up from behind him, and stuck a knife in his back. He collapsed to the ground...

It was a woman with golden locks and dark crimson eyes. She wore a nurse uniform, and put on rubber gloves. She picked Pan up with an evil smirk. The woman grabbed a white sheet, and covered Pan with it before taking the child, and running out the emergency door. She had cut herself on the handle, and blood was gushing out, but she still ran and ignored her pain. The woman ran as fast as the wind.

**XxXxXxXx**

The emergency alarm rang through the hallways. People and doctors were running around franticly. From Chi-Chi's room, they saw several police officers run past.

"Yeah, we have a dead doctor, and a missing baby girl." They heard one say.

Goku and Chi-Chi's stomach's twisted, and their heart's pumped rapidly. Pan was the first person they thought of when they heard 'baby girl'. Chi-Chi looked at Goku sadly before he disappeared to where the doctor was.

**XxXxXxXx**

There were cops all around the room, and he could see Pan's orange blanket sitting on the counter. His heart nearly burst out of his chest. His baby girl was missing. She was born only five hours ago, and he got to hold her just once.

**XxXxXxXx**

He was back with his family, feeling dejected as he gripped Pan's cover in his hand, tightly. Chi-Chi gave him a hopeful look, but he just shook his head.

Chi-Chi's eyes filled with hot tears that flowed down her cheeks. She was shaking uncontrollably. Chi-Chi looked down at her hands that had held her little girl for the longest time. She had already formed a bond with her. Her heart felt completely empty.

Gohan and Goten went to their mother's side, and tried to comfort her.

Bulma went to comfort her old friend as she grieved over the loss of her daughter. Trunks was feeling some-what sad about what happen. He wanted to get to know her.

**XxXxXxXx**

The woman ran into a small building, and shut the door behind her, taking deep breaths. She entered another room filled with people.

She opened the back room door, and walked in. She bowed to a short man with black eyes and blue skin. His head was covered with a small hat. He was sitting in a chair, and had a heavy smirk on his face when she entered the room.

"Huángdì zhuā fàn, wǒ de nǚhái, nǐ sòng de. Wù kòng er zi de nǚ'ér. " she said. **("Emperor Pilaf, I have the girl you sent me for. Goku Son's daughter.")**

Pilaf smiled evilly. "Wěidà de gōngzuò, mài, wǒ xiànzài kěyǐ quèqiè de wǒ zài tā shēnshang bàochóu, wǒ shìtú ràng tā de lìngwài liǎng gè shībài, dàn xiànzài wǒ yǒu zìjǐ de xiǎo nǚhái, wǒ xiǎng tā sòng wēilián lìkè shǎguā jiāng zuì yǒu kěnéng lái zhǎo wǒ zhǎodào tā Liánghǎo de yītiān." **("Great work, Mai. I can now exact my revenge on him. I failed trying to get his other two, but now I have his little girl. I want her sent to William immediately. The fool will most likely come to me to find her. Good day."**

"Shì de, bìxià. **("Yes Sire.")** She replied before walking out the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

She went outside to her jet copter, and placed the girl on her lap, and the copter on auto pilot. After eight minutes of flying, Pan woke up and began to cry. Mai had no clue what to do, so she rocked the infant, nervously. Pan only cried louder. Mai had an idea, and took out a bottle that contained milk. She shoved it into Pan's mouth, and she was quiet.

Mai let out a sigh of relief. The ship descended to the ground, and Mai hopped out with baby Pan still drinking her milk.

**XxXxXxXx**

Mai stood in front of a huge two-story house. A woman with blue eyes was outside sweeping the steps. She had a white bandanna tied around her head, with a lock of brown hair sticking out. She wore a blue and white dress, with black flats. She stopped sweeping when Mai walked over.

"You, see to it that your master receives this child." Mai handed the child over.

The woman took her from Mai, and stared at her heartless eyes.

"Tell him her name is Pan, and she was sent by Emperor Pilaf."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am…" The woman replied.

With that, Mai walked back towards her copter. She blasted off, back to Pilaf's quarters to deliver the news.

**XxXxXxXx**

The woman's name was Gina, and she was a servant of William von Jack - a wealthy man. The baby in her arms was beautiful. She had silky black hair, and shimmering, deep brown eyes.

The last child that was kidnapped was part of a race called Duians. They took her, because she was the daughter of William's rival. The girl was killed when she was four by William's boss, for being an enemy's child.

Gina shivered at the memory. Pan might be another enemy's child, she would also be killed. Gina couldn't let another one come to harm. She sprinted towards William's room, and knocked on the door twice before a voice allowed her to enter.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Sir, I would like your permission to raise this child?" She asked in a low voice.

His ruby eyes fell on the baby. A cigar hung from his lips, he puffed on it before taking it out of his mouth.

"Whose is it?"

"I found her by the bank of the river down the road. I was going to wash some clothes at the time." Gina lied. "May I please keep her?"

He blew out smoke, and thought about it for a minute before putting the cigar back between his lips. "You may, under one condition…When she is the right age, she is to work with you and the rest, understand?"

Gina nodded before giving him a short bow. "As you wish, Sir…"

**XxXxXxXx**

Once out of the room, Gina broke into a run. She gripped onto Pan as she let her legs carry her across the grass. A small cabin could be seen in the distance.

Gina walked inside, breathless before shutting the door behind her. Footsteps were heard coming down the steps. A man with black hair and brown eyes, and a little boy and girl with blue eyes and black hair appeared. The girl had long hair that was in a loose ponytail.

"Hi honey." The man kissed her cheek. "Who's the little baby?"

"Everyone, I want you to meet Pan." Gina showed Pan to them. "She is gonna be living with us from now on."

"Where'd you get her, mama?" Her son asked.

Gina smiled at him. "That doesn't matter. Shane, Shanice… go upstairs, and wait till your father and I come to get you."

"Okay, Mama. Let's go, Shane." Shanice raced up the steps, followed by her brother.

**XxXxXxXx**

Once they were gone, her husband, Jackson, leaned on the wall. "So where did you get her?"

"One of Pilaf's goons brought her. She was kidnapped, just like the other one. I couldn't bear to see another child killed, so I lied to the boss, and told him I found her by the river."

"You did what! Do you even realize what you did?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, but think about it this way. This little baby girl was taken from her mother and father. Imagine how they must be feeling. I want to find them." Gina declared.

"But Gina, her parents could be anyone."

"Would you say that if Shane or Shanice were taken?"

He was about to reply, but didn't when he saw the look in his wife's eyes. "You win. We'll look for the little girl's parents."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dear."

**XxXxXxXx**

Seven years had passed since Gina found Pan. She was all grown up. Her hair had already reached her shoulders, and she was super strong.

Everyone Pan met, thought she was adorable. Shanice had grown jealous of Pan's power and beauty. Even though she was six years older than the girl, she was still envious. Even William found her quite cute, which angered his sister more.

**XxXxXxXx**

One quiet afternoon Pan, Shane and Shanice went to play by the river bank. Pan wore a red dress Gina had made for her.

They started throwing rocks into the water. Pan grabbed one as big as her fist, and threw it far. As they looked at it, a fancy car drove by.

Inside was a couple - A man with blond hair and yellow eyes. The woman had pink hair and green eyes. They saw the kids and honked their horn. It caught Shanice's attention, and she walked over to them.

"Hello, little girl… You wouldn't know where the home of William von Jack is, do you?"

"Yes, Mister… Right down the road. Are you the ones who are looking for a worker?" Shanice asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are. Why?" The woman asked.

Shanice smiled inwardly. This was the perfect chance to get rid of Pan, "because, that little girl over there is the fastest and strongest worker here." Shanice pointed out. "Just so you know. Have a nice day."

"Right, thank you." They said before driving off.

**XxXxXxXx**

Shanice smiled before skipping merrily back over to Shane and Pan.

"Who were you talking to, Shanice?" Shane asked her.

"Oh, just some folks looking for Mr William…" Shanice answered.

"Were they looking for new workers?"

"I didn't ask." She lied.

Pan lay on the ground with her hands behind her head. "I hope not. I don't want to be sent away from you guys, or Auntie Gina and Uncle Jackson." Pan told them.

Shanice frowned when Pan said that. Her heart burned with guilt.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Shane, Shanice, Pan! Time to come back…!" Gina called.

They ran back to her. Gina hadn't changed much over the years. Although, she hadn't stopped looking for Pan's parents either. She had gone to many hospitals asking if a baby girl had been missing during the week she received Pan. They had given her a list of babies that were, and Gina had been looking throughout the years without any luck.

There was only one set of parents left that she had yet to meet.

Meanwhile, a couple had shown up at William's mansion a few minutes ago, and he demanded that all the workers come to him. Jackson had gone already, and Gina was getting the kids.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Come on." Gina hurried them into the big house.

Everyone was inside a huge room. William and the couple were standing on one side, and the workers on the other.

They walked in, and got in line.

The couple looked back and forth between them. The woman whispered something in William's ear, and he nodded. The children swallowed hard.

"You all may leave, but Pan has to remain here." William instructed.

Pan froze as everyone left. Gina looked back at her as well as Jackson and Shane. Shanice couldn't look at her, because she had guilt written all over her face.

**XxXxXxXx**

Once everyone left, the woman and man smiled.

"Pan, I want you to meet Mr and Mrs Banks. They will be your new owners." William stated.

Pan looked at him in shock before eyeing the smiling couple. She didn't want to leave. Her family was here, but Pan knew she couldn't argue with him.

"Yes, Sir." Pan replied.

Mr and Mrs Banks walked out the door, and Pan followed. She felt tears trying to come out her eyes, but held them in - to not show weakness.

She walked past a crying Shanice and Shane. She gave them a sign for 'I love you' which made all three sad. Pan got into the vehicle, and they drove off.

**XxXxXxXx**

Gina had left after Pan was told to stay in the room with William and the Banks. She was running to a small village by the name of Mt. Paozu to find Chi-Chi and Goku Son.T

**To be continued...Next Chapter: A New Life?**


	2. Chapter 2

**dianaloveanime-Thanks!**

**SweetenedSky- Thanks! I wanted you to think that :)**

**Kaitlyn: Thank you! I will be just a tid more sadder**

**Kim: Guilt is a very hurtful feeling espiecally in Shanice's case. She will get hers though**

* * *

**Thank you alot, Kim!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

Pan placed her elbow on the side of the door, and looked out the window of the car. They were driving in the country side. Mrs Banks looked back at Pan, who had a frown on her face.

"Pan?" She called.

Pan looked at her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Just so you know… You and our other servant will be the only ones at the mansion. Here are the rules: You will be educated every day at 9am sharp. Breakfast shall be at 8am. Your work begins promptly at 1pm. Then dinner will be served at 8:30pm, and lastly curfew is at 10pm. Do you understand?"

Pan looked at her with a shocked expression. That was a lot to remember. "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"Emily, don't be so strict with her right off the bat." Mr Banks told her before looking at Pan with a soft smile. "So Pan, how old are you?"

"I'm seven, Sir." Pan answered.

Their eyes widened at the revelation. "You're seven?"

Pan nodded. "Yes."

"But the girl said you were the strongest one at William's." Mrs Banks said.

Pan sat up and looked at them curiously. "Yeah… I'm the strongest one, but if you don't mind me asking, what little girl?"

"Oh, she was the teenager with the blue eyes and long hair." Mr Banks informed. "Without her help we would have never known you were the strongest, and we never would have taken you."

_Shanice,_ Pan thought sadly. _How could you?_

Pan felt betrayed. She was crushed that someone she loved would sell her out. Shanice was like her older sister and best friend. How could she do something so cruel?

"Here we are." Emily Banks announced, snapping Pan from her deep thoughts. Pan sniffed sadly before shutting her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She clenched her hands into fists, and wiped her eyes roughly before taking a glance at the mansion. It was kind of bigger than William's along with more windows. She could see a small garden in the back, and a doorway that was covered in flowers. Maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gina continued to run as fast as she could, but the winds were starting to pick up and dark clouds were gathering in the sky. A loud thunderclap made her stop for a second before looking up.

"Gina!" She heard Jackson calling out. "Gina!"

Gina ran back to the sound of his voice. She saw him standing on the top of a hill with an umbrella in his hand. Gina stared at him and ran right to him. He wrapped an arm around her and gave a sad look.

"Jackson, what happened?" Gina questioned him as the rain began to pour; she stood closer to him under the umbrella.

"They took her. The family took Pan as their new servant."

Gina had a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. They just left." He informed her. "You were about to go find her parents weren't you?"

Gina nodded. "I had a feeling they were going to take her, so I tried to go meet them."

"Well the weather is supposed to be like this for a week. We could do it when it gets better... I promise." He told her, leading her back to the house.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shanice ran inside a closet and curled into a ball. She was crying her eyes out. It was all her fault Pan was gone. If she wasn't so mean and hateful about Pan, she wouldn't be like this. She should have just told them where the house was, and let them be. They should have taken her instead.

The closet door opened and Shanice adjusted her eyes to see who it was. It was Shane, and his eyes were still wet from tears. He came in, shut the closet door, and sat in front of Shanice.

"Shane, I…"

"What did you do?" He interrupted. His voice was very serious.

"I-I told them that Pan was the strongest one here." Shanice confessed softly.

"Why, Shanice? What did Pan ever do-?" He asked in surprise.

"I was jealous!" Shanice cut him off loudly. "I was jealous that she was so much better than me at everything! She was smart, strong, beautiful and even nice. I heard that Mr William thought of adopting her! I hated it! I couldn't stand it anymore, so when they asked me where the house was. I asked them if they were coming to get another worker. They said yes, and I told them about Pan. I thought it would make me feel better, but it's killing me instead."

Shane could only look at her in shock. What kind of person sells a friend out? Pan wasn't even a friend, but like another sister.

"Shanice…? How could you?" Shane shook his head and scowled.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I-"

"No." Shane cut her off while standing up. He looked down at her with anger written all over his face. "Pan has been nothing but nice to you. She treated you like an older sister, and loved you, but you go behind her back and do this! That is just wrong, Shanice. How can I even call you my sister?"

He was about to walk out when Shanice stood up and grabbed his hand. Shane shook her off, and Shanice felt more tears gather in her eyes… "Shane?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't think I could ever forgive you, but you should at least tell mama and papa the real reason why she was taken." Shane stated before opening the door, and slamming it after he walked out.

Shanice slid against the wall and put her head to her knees as she continued to cry with guilt. Shane was so right….She should be ashamed.

**Thanks for reading! So sorry it was short but it will be longer plus check out my poll! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlyn: Just hold on just a tid longer... :)**

**lisa: I know!**

**QueenSunset:Thanks!**

**SweetendSky: So do I :)**

**Kim: Let me just say that something will make everything go out of loop *smirk***

**May: Thank you!**

* * *

**Serena (My Wife- She's gonna be here for awhile*hint*) : Thank you so much, Kim!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making Friends**

Pan entered the huge mansion, and looked around. It was much nicer than she had imagined. The walls were covered in rich gold paint, and there were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. But, she could only see it as a beautiful place, instead of another home.

"Boy!" Emily Banks called. A boy about the same age as Shane walked through another doorway. He had shaggy raven-black hair and aqua blue eyes. Just by looking at him made Pan blush a light shade of pink. To her, he was on the cute side.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"This is our new maid. Show here around, and fill her in on the rules and duties." Mr Banks instructed.

"As you command… Please follow me."

Pan followed the boy back through the doorway, which led to a huge room that had a few doors.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Jake." He answered, giving her a kind smile. "What about you?"

"I'm Pan." She smiled back as he took her to a big room with two beds. "Are one of these mine?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the one by the window..." He sat down on the opposite bed. "So what are you doing here?"

Pan sat on hers, and placed her hands in her lap. "It's a long story."

"We got some time before dinner."

Pan looked at him. "Well, I used to work for another place with my adoptive Aunt and Uncle, along with their kids. My Aunt said that something happened to my parents when I was really young. Earlier today, Mr and Mrs Banks came, and one of my aunt's kids, she..." Pan choked. "She sold me out. She told them that I was the strongest one there, and they took me."

Jake felt pity for the girl. He went and sat next to her. Jake put an arm around her trying to make her feel some-what better. Pan looked at him and saw his kind smile.

"So what about you, Jake?"

"I've been here since I was about six. I never met my parents, and I've been orphaned ever since. One day, they found me trying to sneak some food from a picnic. It was Mr Banks' idea to take me in."

Pan sniffed. "What about the Mrs?"

His face scrunched up. "You mean the wicked witch of the west. She never liked me. In fact, she doesn't like kids. She's even wicked to her own daughter."

"They never said they had a daughter?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jake snorted. "Mrs Banks is her stepmother, and she treats her like crap. That changes when Mr Banks is around though. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes." Pan answered almost too quickly. Jake grabbed her hand making her blush again, and pulled her through the door. He looked up and down the halls before leading Pan through it. There were pictures of the family hanging up on most of the walls. They raced up the stairs, and saw a single door down the hall. Jake went and knocked on it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Who is it?" A female voice answered.

"It's your prince." He replied.

The door opened, and a girl with blond hair that was in two long ponytails and blue eyes stood in front of them. She wore a white and light blue gown with grey shoes. She let them in before closing the door.

The girl attacked Jake in hug. "Jake, I missed you." She beamed still holding onto him.

He embraced her. "I missed you too."

They let go and looked at Pan, who was looking at the two, confused. "I see you two are…friendly."

"I guess you could say that." The girl giggled. She stuck her hand out at Pan. "Hello, I'm Sarah."

Pan shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Pan. I just got assigned here."

Sarah frowned slightly. "I'm so sorry, Pan. You're trapped here just like us."

"Not for long." Jake smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Once I figure out how and where to go, we're getting out of here." Jake declared.

"I hope so. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Sarah gave Jake another hug, and gripped him more tightly.

Pan smiled at the scene. They looked so happy together. And by the look on both their faces, they truly loved each other. Pan sighed inwardly before glancing around. A music box caught her attention. Feeling attracted to it, Pan walked towards it. It had a woman and a man on it, but what shocked her more was that they looked just like Sarah and Jake.

"Hey, Sarah, What's this?"

Sarah looked in Pan's direction and went over to her. "It's a gift from my father. It has been passed down through generations of our family. The legend says that it belonged to a prince, who made it for his princess. Once the music played, the couple danced the entire night."

"How do you start it?"

Jake took Sarah's hand, and both of them touched it. After a second, the figurines began spinning, and a beautiful song began playing. Pan stared at the two teenagers, astounded.

"It can only start playing by the touch of two pure hearted souls." He explained. He bowed to Sarah. "May I have this dance?"

Sarah nodded before taking his hand. They began dancing, and soon invited Pan to join. They danced until a loud voice made them stop.

"Everyone! Time for supper!"

"Come on, I'm starved." Sarah exclaimed grabbing both their hands, and running out the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As they approached the dining hall, Jake and Sarah told Pan all the rules that Sarah's stepmother made, and expected them to follow, if not, they would be punished. The door opened, and they walked towards a table and sat down. A plate was placed in front of them. Sarah sat next to Pan, and Jake sat across from them. Neither, Mr or Mrs Banks were at the table.

"Chang, where are my parents?" Sarah asked the butler.

"They had some business to take care of, and will be back in two days." He informed before leaving. They all shrugged before picking up their forks and eating their food.

"Also, they said that Lord Tori and Lady Raye will be returning with them." The butler stuck his head back in and told them.

Jake and Sarah nearly choked on their food which made Pan raise an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"My stepmother's friends... I can't stand them." Sarah growled, slamming her hand down on the table. "They're always so rude to Jake."

"But why…?" Pan was still confused.

"They're jealous of me. They're scared that I will marry Sarah instead of their son, Zeke. I can't stand him. He's so snobbish."

"What's that mean?"

He smirked at her. "It means he's a huge nerd."

Sarah chuckled, "You're so silly."

"Say, Sarah? How old are you anyway?" Pan questioned.

"Ten." Was her response. "But Jake promised that once we are older, he'll marry me."

"And just so you know, I'm thirteen. Keep this in mind you two, I always keep my promises." He winked at them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After dinner, Sarah gave Pan one of her old nightgowns to use for bed. Jake wore a huge T-shirt and shorts. Sarah wore a pink nightgown. Sarah snuck down to Jake and Pan's room to sleep with them - she shared the bed with Pan.

"Sarah? Jake? Are you guys still awake?" Pan whispered loudly.

"Yeah, can't sleep?"

"Yes, I'm scared." She admitted. "Jake?"

"What's up, Pansy?"

"Can you sleep with us?" She pleaded. She felt him move in between her and Sarah.

"Why are you scared?" Sarah asked.

"Well, for a long time, I've been having nightmares about someone trying to hurt me. Every time I go to sleep I keep having the same dream. That's why I'm so scared."

"Pansy, I promise that nobody will ever hurt you, because I'll protect you and Sarah-Chan forever."

"Really?"

"You have my word." He wrapped his arms around both of them, and they soon fell asleep.

**That's it for this chapter! ;) Next chapter: Decisions..**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetenedSky: Thank you**

**lisa: All good things must end..**

**Kim: She'd needed some :)**

**QueenSunset: Here's your update!**

**dianaloveanime: Thank you!**

**Kaitlyn: I based them off two people you know...**

* * *

**Serena: Biggest thanks to Kim!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

It was total of nine years since Pan had been sent to the Banks. Shane and Shanice hadn't been talking to each other since. Shanice eventually told her parents the truth behind Pan leaving. Jackson and Gina were filled with shock and disappointment. Shanice never talked anymore, because of her guilt.

After the rainy week passed, Jackson came down with very bad heart virus. Gina wanted to find Pan's parents, but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave her husband. His case was fatal, and it lasted a very long time. After eight years of the virus, he died… leaving Gina, Shane and Shanice heartbroken. Gina had been so upset that she never bothered to go find the parents of her old niece.

Pan hadn't been having the best time in her life either. When Mr and Mrs Banks came back with Lord Tori and Lady Raye, everything was thrown off. Mrs Banks wanted to send Sarah to the Lord and Lady for her to marry their son, but Mr Banks wouldn't allow it. Mrs Banks was angered. She had Jake kicked out, so he wouldn't see Sarah again. Sarah nearly killed herself, but Pan talked her out of it. Mrs Banks then wanted Sarah out, so she went behind her husband's wishes and sent her away. Pan was forced to stay there alone, but Sarah gave her a locket that had a picture of her, Pan and Jake, so Pan would always remember her friends. Pan never took it off.

* * *

"Goku! Chi-Chi! I've got great news!" Bulma yelled as she typed on her computer.

The couple came her lab.

"Some people from the hospital just tested a sample of the blood they found on the night Pan was taken."

Chi-Chi gave her a confused look. "How can they have it now when she was taken sixteen years ago?"

Bulma pushed up her glasses. "They thought it belonged to the doctor that had died. When his wife needed blood they went to get it, and found that it wasn't his."

"Then who's was it?" Goku asked.

"It belongs to Mai Fento. The same woman who I remember working for Pilaf."

Chi-Chi knitted her eyebrows together. "Isn't that the one who was looking for the dragon balls when you were younger, Goku?"

He nodded. "Yep… He still wants revenge, but I never knew he'd go this far."

"Well he's not far from here." Bulma interjected. "I tracked them to a small house in the middle of the desert - 300 miles from here."

"I'm going. I'll be back soon, Chi-Chi. Thanks a bunch, Bulma." Goku said before walking out the room.

* * *

He went outside, and saw Vegeta punching and kicking in the air.

"Where are you going, Kakorot?" He questioned.

"To find the man who took my daughter." Goku responded.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Goku shrugged. "If I lose my temper."

"Then I'm going with you." Vegeta smirked.

The full blooded saiyans blasted off, and were flying at high speed. As they flew, Vegeta noticed the serious expression on Goku's face.

He smirked. _So he finally decides to let out his Saiyan side. _Vegeta thought as Goku started to speed up.

* * *

Soon, they saw the small place in the desert and landed right by it. They walked in and noticed other people inside.

Goku looked around till he caught a glimpse of Shu and Mai - he glared at them. "Hey!" He called catching their attention.

They looked his way, and their eyes went wide.

"Remember me?"

They shared a look before running to the back.

Vegeta pointed his finger, and all the people began to run when the blast started to form - his aim was the wall. He was still smirking. _Big- _he started... When the people were nowhere near, he uttered the rest of the words. "Bang…"

The blast made a huge hole in the wall. Once the smoke cleared up, he saw Mai and Shu in front of Pilaf who were all as white as sheets.

"Pilaf, where's my daughter?" Goku demanded while walking up to him.

"Wù kòng er zi,guòle zhème jiǔ, yīnwèi wǒmen de zuìhòu yīcì huìyì, wǒ suīrán méiyǒu nǐ de nǚ'ér. " Pilaf smirked.

"Speak English you bastard!" Goku formed a ki ball in his hand. "Where is my daughter?!"

Pilaf gulped. "I said I don't have her!"

"But Boss, didn't you send Mai to get rid of her-" Mai clamped her hand over Shu's mouth.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked up to the two. He slapped Shu away and grabbed Mai by her shirt with one hand, and a ki knife in the other. "Alright, start talking." He ordered. "And you better speak English."

Mai eyed the weapon with a fearful expression. "I dropped her off at a man named William von Jack. I gave her to the servant who was there, and told her to give her to him. Please don't kill me."

He threw her towards Shu and turned to Goku.

Goku nodded before turning away, and as he did he left 10 ki bombs that would go off after one minute. They flew through the ceiling, and once they were a good distance from it a big boom could be heard. Vegeta couldn't help but snicker lightly.

Goku reached inside his pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie that Bulma gave him.

"Bulma, are you there?" He spoke into it.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Her voice responded.

"Look up William von Jack." Vegeta instructed.

"No need. He's the owner of a huge business in Gingertown, but lives out in the country. We had issues with him a while back. He lives in a big mansion that stands out in the country – It's hard to miss." She explained.

"Fantastic. Thanks, Bulma. We'll keep you updated." Goku put it away before going super and flying toward the place Bulma said. Vegeta powered up in order to catch up.

* * *

After about 10 minutes they saw the place with a lot of people around it. They changed back into their normal forms, and landed on the road. The people looked at them curiously.

Gina saw the men land and was in shock. She walked up to them with her broom tight in her hand. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for William von Jack. He has my child in his custody." Goku answered.

Gina's eyes went wide. Could this man be Pan's father? "If I may ask, is it a girl? Black hair and dark brown eyes…?"

"Yeah…"

"Is her name Pan?"

"Yeah! Do you know where she is?" Goku asked her excitedly.

Gina clapped her hands together, "Oh thank the heavens. Come with me."

* * *

They followed her inside her house. Shane was at the table and Shanice was on the couch. They both looked at their mother when the two men entered.

"Who's this, Mother?"

"This is Pan's father." She turned to him. "My name is Gina and this is my son, Shane."

"I'm Goku. This is my friend, Vegeta." Goku introduced. "So how do you know Pan?"

"One of Pilaf's goons brought her here a long time ago. I took her in, so nothing would happen to her. I've been looking for her parents since she's been here."

"Is she here now?" Vegeta asked.

Gina shook her head, but before she could say anything Shanice came into the room.

"No, she's not here anymore." Shanice started. "Nine years ago, a man and woman came for another servant, and I recommended Pan, because I was jealous of her. She was strong and cute, and I was angry, because she outdid me in everything. They took her and we never saw her again. I'm so sorry."

Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder. "In your defence, I feel the same way about him." He pointed to Goku. "I've been trying to get rid of him since I met him. He outdid me in strength, and I have been training hard to beat him ever since..."

"But I made everyone I love hate me." Shanice whispered.

"I don't hate you." Shane went up to her. "I was just angry. I could never hate my little sister."

Shanice gave him a hug with tears flowing down her cheeks. Gina rubbed her daughter's back as they hugged.

"No one knows where they live, but you may wanna talk with the boss. He is inside the mansion, last door to the right." Gina told them. "Goku?"

"Yes?"

Gina smiled at him. "Go bring your little girl home."

He gave her a thumbs up with a smile before walking out, and then sprinted into the mansion.

* * *

Vegeta was already in the room when Goku arrived.

"Where do the man and woman live who took Pan?" Goku asked.

"Why would I listen to you?" William sneered.

"Because if you don't… I'll blast this place to oblivion." Vegeta answered simply.

"I don't know, but their names are James and Emily Banks."

"All I need. Goodbye." They blasted through the ceiling, and headed back to Capsule Corp.

_Don't worry, Panny. I'll find you soon._ Goku vowed.

**What can happen know? Next Chapter: From Taken to Kidnapped**


	5. Chapter 5

l**isa: Yeah! Go get her!**

**QueenSunset: Timing can suck sometimes :p**

**Kaitlyn: *whistles innocently* Yeah...**

**Kim: Vegeta need to do something XD**

**Vegeta: Shut it, Brat!**

**Me: Yes sir **

* * *

**Serena: Thanks a million, Kim-Chan!**

* * *

*** No one shoot me after this chapter***

**Chapter 5: From Taken to Kidnapped**

Sixteen-year-old Pan opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her. She saw the face of her best friend, Sarah and sat up quickly.

"Sarah?" She whispered.

She nodded. "It's me, Pansy. We've come to save you."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together. "We've?"

"Have you forgotten about me?" Jake's voice came from behind Sarah. Pan was now close to crying. He came and sat down on the bed, and Pan attacked them both in a hug.

"I missed you both so much."

"We missed you too. Jake came and got me a few days ago, and now we need you with us." Sarah said.

"I got a house just for us. Now get dressed and let's go." Jake said.

Pan nodded before hurrying out of bed.

10 minutes later, she was dressed in a white shirt, black skirt and shoes. Her locket tucked safely in her bra.

"Come on before the witch wakes up." Jake urged, opening Pan's window. He climbed through and helped Pan and Sarah out. They all began to run.

* * *

Soon, they were in the forest which creeped Pan out a bit. Her hair reached her lower back now, but she had it in a low pony-tail. They were going so fast that they didn't notice a group of hunters watching them. Jake and Sarah slowed down to let Pan catch up. While almost near the end of the tree line, they all tripped over something. They got up and looked around. The hunters were starting to come out. Pan stepped back in fear when she saw them. Jake moved Sarah and Pan behind him. One came from nowhere, and hit Jake in the gut before punching him away.

"Jake!" Sarah shouted running over to him, but a man grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

Pan's heart was beating faster than a drum, and swore it was about to pop. Something snapped in her, and she kicked the man in the face before getting into a fighting stance. She was different though. Her hair was a blazing gold and her eyes were a shimmering teal.

She looked at Sarah. "Take him and go!" She ordered. "I'll be with you guys shortly."

"Be safe, Pan." Sarah said before running over to Jake.

Pan watched them leave before facing the other hunters. "Alright, Ladies... Let's dance!"

She zoomed towards them and started punching and kicking. As the last hunter fell, Pan smirked. A man appeared from behind a tree and snuck up to Pan. He karate-chopped the back of her neck, and she passed out. He caught her before she fell. He noticed her lovely features before picking her up and disappearing.

* * *

Pan's vision was blurry when she woke up. She tried to reach her head with her hands, but couldn't move them. Her hands were chained above her head, and her hair was out of the pony-tail.

"I see you've finally awakened." A deep voice said. Pan tried her best to see who it was- A man with shaggy brown hair and dark red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Vector Mason… your new master." He replied in a dull voice.

"Master? I have no master." Pan told him.

He went up to her and grabbed her face, placing his mouth by her ear. "You do now." He whispered.

Pan felt shivers down her spine when he did.

* * *

"Pan!" Sarah and Jake yelled. "Pan! Where are you!

More figures came from the sky.

Jake grabbed Sarah's arm. "Who are you?" He demanded.

A man came out with spiky hair, one stray piece hanging in his face, and his companion had wild spiky hair.

"I'm Goku and this is my son, Gohan. We are looking for the Banks."

Sarah's eyes went wide at the sound of her last name. "I'm their daughter, Sarah. What do you need?"

"We are looking for my little sister, Pan. A family told us that she would be working for the Banks." Gohan explained.

"Pan is your little sister?!" Jake nearly shouted. "You're her family?!"

"Do you know her?" Goku asked hopefully.

Jake nodded. "We were her only friends. Sarah's step-mother was so hateful; she kicked me out and sent Sarah away. We came back tonight to save her, but we were ambushed by some hunters."

"One grabbed me and something happened to Pan." Sarah added.

"Did her eyes go teal and her hair gold?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes. She told me to get Jake and leave. I was scared and confused, so I took him and ran. We left her here and now she's gone."

Goku was on the verge of screaming. His hair was flashing back and forth between black and gold. First she's taken from him, then, when they get a lead on where she might be, only to find that she was sent somewhere else. Now she was kidnapped again! Goku was beyond livid- He was pissed!

He let out a powerful scream as the wind pushed everyone back.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, shielding his eyes.

A huge light engulfed the saiyan before everything went back to normal. Gohan, Jake and Sarah looked at Goku in shock and awe. He was covered in red fur, but with orange gi pants and blue boots. He had yellow eyes and his hair was wilder than before. What Gohan was more worried about, was that he had his tail back.

"Dad..?" Gohan looked at him in awe. "I think you ascended again."

Goku examined himself. "But how…?"

"You were so upset about Pan, you must have lost control. So, you're a super saiyan 4!"

At that point Sarah just fainted. Jake caught her while resisting blacking out, too. "Who are you people…?"

* * *

Vector wiped the blood off his arm as he left the room Pan was in. Pan, however, was not in the best shape. Her face was covered in bruises; her neck had cuts, along with the rest of her body. Her shirt was torn and her skirt was in shreds. Her locket was covered in her blood-which was also running down her leg.

She was crying, but no sounds were coming out. From all the screaming- her voice was gone.

She looked at her locket and kicked it against the wall. It opened and showed the picture of her friends. More tears came out as she looked at it.

_I want my mom and dad._ She thought. _Why haven't they come to save me yet? Do they even love me? Auntie Gina said they would come to get me soon, but I've been without a family for sixteen years, and nothing but terrible things has happened._

A shadow appeared in the doorway- Pan looked up shakily, and saw the same man who left her there, broken- mentally and physically.

"Who am I again?" He asked.

Pan sniffed before tilting her head up and looking at him. "My master…"

***hides behind Serena* Don't kill me but if you could review! Next Chapter: A Family Reunion?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who review!**

**Chapter 6: A Family Reunion?**

Sarah gripped the necklace she gave Pan tightly against her heart, fresh tears in her eyes as she leaned against Jake. After Goku and Gohan showed up, they brought them back to Capsule Corp. Bulma offered Sarah and Jake some fresh, clean clothes. Sarah wore an outfit that resembled a sailor school uniform, and Jake had an orange shirt with black pants and jacket. The Son and Brief families were all in the living room with Jake and Sarah. It was very silent.

"Jake?" Goten asked ending the silence. "What is Pan like?"

Jake sighed. "Where can I begin?" A smile forming across his lips... "She's amazing! Her talents go beyond the stars. She's super strong, very fast, has great agility and balance, and she's very tough. At the same time, she's considerate, kind, unselfish and down to earth." He grabbed Sarah's hand and glanced at her. "She brought Sarah and I closer together, plus, she helped us in every way."

Sarah returned the gesture and squeezed his hand. "She was beautiful and so smart. Never gave up or let anyone down. The greatest friend I ever had."

Chi-Chi bit her tongue trying to fight back some tears. The way they described Pan made her fill up with joy and sadness. Pan grew up to be just like she imagined. If only she had been there to witness it all...

"I have a bad feeling…" Trunks stated in a low tone.

"What did you say, Trunks?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son's comment.

Trunks looked at her. "I have a bad feeling. I had it for a while now. It feels like a pain in my heart."

Vegeta's ears perked up at Trunks' words. "Now I have a bad feeling..."

"Bulma, is there a way to track Pan's DNA like you did with Pilaf's goon?" Goku asked his long-time friend.

"I believe so. All I need is something with Pan's DNA on it."

Sarah gazed at Pan's locket. It had small strands of her hair on it. She stood up and held out the necklace to the aqua-haired scientist. "Some of Pan's hair is stuck in it. Will this work?"

Bulma took it gently and examined it. "This gold feels strange. Where is it from?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I got it from my father, and he said it came from an old woman who worked with jewellery."

"This will work perfectly. I think I'll have an exact location pretty soon." Bulma smiled.

Chi-Chi grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed it anxiously. Something told both that the little girl they had lost all those years ago would be back with them soon, safe and sound.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan was getting another 'lesson' from her captor. He had somehow brainwashed her into believing that all men where evil, and that he was the kindest one she'll ever meet. Vector would sexually assault her on a daily basis, and wouldn't even bother to see if Pan was ever alright afterwards. Most of the time he'd just leave her there till she lost consciousness from blood loss, then have his slaves heal her.

Vector had taken Pan to a planet where the time chamber was made, making each year worth one day on Earth. Pan tried escaping multiple times, but each time he brought her back, and beat her half to death. After about ten times, she quit.

All of his workers felt sorry for the young girl. She had been there for a month, (two hours Earth time) and had had it the worst. Even prisoner's never had it as bad as Pan did. Her entire body was covered with horrible scars and she was extra pale. All life had been drained from her grizzly bear colored eyes, and her hair was cut to the length of her shoulder blades.

Pan couldn't go to anyone for comfort, or to talk to. Whenever a male came even within five feet of her, she would go into a panic. Without anyone to be there for her, Pan never spoke unless spoken too.

* * *

"Guys! I'm done!" Bulma yelled, coming back into the living room with her laptop in hand. "I just got a reading on Pan."

"What does it say?" Gohan questioned.

Bulma typed something on the keyboard. "She's on another planet that is a few miles off from where New Namek is."

"The time planet…" A gruff voice said. They looked and saw Piccolo coming in. "The planet where the hyperbolic time chamber was originally made."

"Hey, Piccolo… You know what's going on, too?"

"My ears can hear halfway across the universe. I know as much as Dende." He explained. "Also, just so you are aware, before you arrive, the leader of the planet is known as Vector. He is the one who has your daughter, Goku."

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled heavily at the namekian. "You're hiding something… spill it!"

"He has an army with high power levels, but nothing too severe. The one with the highest is Vector, and his matches Vegeta's. He sends a portion of his men here, to Earth, to find him more female workers. Also known as-"

"Concubines…" Jake cut him off. "That's why they tried to grab Sarah. Hopefully nothing happened to Pan."

"I wouldn't be too sure. If what Piccolo says is true, then she would have been there for five months in their time." Bulma told him.

"Goku!" Said a loud voice…

"Oh King Kai, what's going on?

"It appears that a source has been taking out planets all over the galactic system. The tyrant is located directly next to Namek." He said.

"So Vector not only kidnaps earth's females', but he's destroying planets, too. Two more reason for us to kick his butt." Gohan punched into his palm. "Come on, Dad. Let's go before something else happens."

"I'm going, too." Goten and Trunks volunteered, simultaneously.

"So am I." Vegeta added.

"I'm going to get senzu beans. I'll meet you all on the lookout." Piccolo told them, walking out.

"Alright… Let's go." Goku started to look for the signal.

"Wait!" A female voice interrupted- Vegeta's daughter, Bulla came rushing in. "I want to go, too."

"No." Vegeta automatically said. "That's out of the question. It's going to be too dangerous."

"I can handle myself! I want to help rescue Pan, too! I won't fight, but I want to help Chi-Chi and Goku-Sama get their daughter back. Please let me go, too!" Bulla begged.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "We could use her help, Vegeta. If we all gonna be fighting, we need a back-up plan for someone to get Pan."

Vegeta glared at his rival before looking back at his only daughter. "Damn it, Kakarot. Alright, but you cannot fight unless necessary."

"Thank you, Daddy." She chimed.

"I got the signal. Now let's go." Goku commanded. Once everyone was connected he used instant transmission.

Sarah blinked twice. "Um… Who was the green guy? What's with that voice? How did Goku-San disappear with the others? And why am I the only one not freaked?

* * *

"Sir, we have some urgent news!" A guard yelled.

Vector turned to him. "What is it?"

"Aliens have arrived on the planet."

"What's so urgent about it?"

"Well, our sensors detected that the blood type of three of them is the same as your servant girl." He added. "We believe that they are in fact her family, and that they all belong to the Saiyan bloodline."

"Saiyan blood?" Vector repeated. "So Pan belongs to the Saiyan race... I guess I have to end it. Pity, I would have preferred to have her stay. Send all armies towards them. I want them all here alive."

"But Sire..."

"Do not question me! I want them here!"

* * *

"Hey, look!" Bulla pointed out. "Armies are coming."

Vegeta smirked. "Then let the games begin."

"Trunks, Goten, go with Bulla. Vegeta, Gohan and I will deal with these guys." Goku ordered.

"Alright…" They said before flying off.

"So, Dad, how do you like these odds?"

Goku smiled. "I love them! Haven't had a good fight in a while..."

"Then let's see who can get the most." Vegeta challenged. The guards arrived, surrounding them.

"By order of Lord Vector, you will return with us to his castle!"

"And by order of Prince Vegeta, we will not return with you to the castle." Vegeta mocked. "So, how about it, Kakarot…?"

"I don't know about you two, but just with my power level," He looked at Vegeta with a cocky grin. "It's gonna be over 9,000!"

"Never gonna let me live that down." Vegeta spat at the ground.

"Not one bit." Gohan laughed transforming into his final form. Vegeta and Goku transformed into super saiyan four. "Ready… set… GO!"

They launched and began beating the soldiers one by one.

* * *

"They should be this way." Bulla whispered to her brother and friend while reading the mini locater.

They walked into a huge room where a throne was set, surrounded by glass windows.

"Wow." Goten said. "Who put us into Fable 3?"

"Nice." Trunks snickered.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled. They turned around and saw multiple guards with blasters in their hands. "Put your hands up!"

Bulla scoffed. "As if…"

"What was that, stupid girl?"

Trunks and Goten took a step back. "Now they've done it."

"Did you call me… stupid?" Bulla repeated her power increasing. She transformed into a super saiyan. "No one calls me stupid! Galick Gun!"

They were all killed by the blast. Trunks and Goten made their way over to the fierce saiyan princess.

"Hey..." Goten poked her. "You wanna go now?"

She powered down. "Yeah…"

Vector stepped out from behind his throne. "Not so fast."

"Who are you?"

"Vector Mason, ruler of this planet... Now state your purpose for trespassing on my land, Saiyans."

"It's like this. You have my little sister, so would you be so kind in giving her back?" Goten told him.

"Oh you mean my little tool." Vector smirked. "Pan, come in here!"

Behind him, a door opened… She came out and stood next to him.

"Pan…" They said.

When Pan saw Trunks and Goten, she stepped back. "Who are they, Master?"

"They've come to get you. You can go, if you wish."

She looked at them. "No."

"Pan, listen to us. We've come to take you back to your mother."

"M-My mother..." Pan repeated in a whisper. A memory flashed in her head.

**_Chi-Chi and Goku looked at their new born daughter with happy smiles. Chi-Chi kissed her forehead before handing her to Goku. She giggled at him and he laughed._**

"Mama, Papa..." She said again, and looked at the two men. "No… No... It's not true! I can't trust men!"

Bulla stepped forward. "Then come with me. I'm Bulla. Please come with us. You have my word that they're kind."

Pan looked at her. Her mind was telling her not to, but her heart was saying something else. She began to walk towards her. Vector grabbed her in a head lock. He pushed her pressure point, rendering her unconscious.

"She's not going anywhere!" He yelled. "She's mine and no one else's! Atomic barrage!"

The teenaged Saiyans were pushed back, and Vector pulled Pan away.

"Pan!" Goten screamed, getting up and running after him. "Guys, go get my dad, Vegeta and Gohan. I'm chasing that bastard down!"

* * *

Vector tightened Pan's chain before putting his machine on. "They think they could come in and take her away from me. Well if I can't have her, then no one can."

"Vector!" Goten yelled kicking him in the face. "We have a score to settle."

"Of course..." Vector got into a fighting stance. Goten shot towards him with a punch and Vector dodged. Taking the bait, Goten kneed him in the stomach and chopped him against his neck, causing him to fall to the side. Vector disappeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. Goten was knocked to ground. Vector stepped on him, so he couldn't get up.

"Give up, foolish boy. If you surrender, I might consider letting you live."

"Screw you!"

Vector smirked. "It's funny. Pan said that same thing the first time she came here. Feisty little thing she was, but after a few days, she became my little puppet."

Goten turned super and Vector was blasted off. "No one touches my sister!"

"I did multiple times." Vector wiped the blood off his mouth. "She gave up on her family months ago. To her, you're just another man- Evil and cruel just like me."

Goten punched him, sending Vector flying. "I'm nothing like you!" He teleported and kicked him up. "I would never hurt Pan." He went and punched him repeatedly before chopping him into the ground. "I'd rather die than have you hurt her again."

"Then you might wanna get her away from my machine. In less than one minute, she will be electrocuted by it. The power from the lightning on this planet could kill in an instant. She was shocked many times, but it hasn't been fully charged. With the power on high, she could die. So you have a choice. Kill me or let her die."

Goten looked back between them both before charging toward Pan. He snapped her chains and picked her up, flying off.

"Fool!" Vector shouted. "Did I forget to mention that the entire planet is electrically charged? No matter where you go, it will follow until its target is terminated. It's programmed to blow the entire planet."

"Shut up!" Goten yelled before powering a blast, throwing it at him- killing Vector instantly. Positioning Pan on his back, Goten saw the lightning coming for them. He dashed out of the room, seeing the other's coming in.

"Dad, the planet is about to explode! Get us out of here!" Goten yelled and grabbed onto his father, Goku teleported them away.

* * *

They were transported to the lookout where Dende and Piccolo were waiting for them.

"Goku, you were successful. The planet was just blown to bits." Dende said.

"Actually, that is thanks to the kids. Without them this would have been for nothing." Goku admitted.

The teenagers smiled. Goten moved to his dad. "Dad, here..."

Goku looked and saw the unconscious girl on his back. He reached out and took her in his arms. "Dende, can you heal her, please?"

"Of course…" Goku laid her on the ground and Dende began. Piccolo gave them all a senzu bean.

Pan's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She looked around and noticed everyone. A panicked expression on her face, but Bulla ran to her before she could react.

"Guys I need you to step away for a second." She said looking at Pan. "Pan, can you hear me?"

She nodded. "Who are you? Where's my master?"

"I'm Bulla. He's gone."

"Really?" Pan asked.

Goku walked toward them and bent down. Pan looked at him for a second, and noticed his kind smile. She felt like she could trust him. Tears fell from her eyes. Goku used his hand to wipe them, but Pan flinched. To his surprise, she gave him a huge hug. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Papa!" She cried.

"It's alright." He told her soothingly. "You're gonna be fine."

***Serena hands tissue* They're back together. Touching father/daughter moment. I'll see you all later. Next Chapter: Learning Love**


End file.
